The following relates generally to image processing, and more specifically to histogram computation for adaptive backlight algorithm.
A device that captures an image may adjust display settings, such as brightness, pixel tone mapping setting, or backlighting, when outputting the captured image. For example, content adaptive backlight and brightness adjustments or pixel tone mapping adjustments may be applied to captured image data to improve an output image. In some cases, a display post-processing module may use a histogram, which may be read from a display hardware pipeline, and may read the histogram from the display hardware pipeline while the composed output frame is rendered to the panel of the device. The display post-processing module or modules may use the information from the histogram to compute and adjust backlighting, brightness settings, or pixel tone mapping setting. However, reading the histogram from the display hardware pipeline while the composed output frame is rendered to the panel may result in a delay of one, two, or more frames between capturing the image (and calculating the related histogram data) and application of the histogram data to improve the display settings.